Some Call it Stalking, I call it Fate
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: AU: Nathan and Haley have a chance to meet multiple times. What will fate have in store for them? Stand-alone, also prologue for Kiss me Or I'm going to Scream


**So this is the prologue of "Kiss me or I'm going to scream" you don't have to read that before reading this but it's just how Nathan and Haley met. This could also be a stand-alone, it's just an idea I had on one of the thousand ways I see Nathan and Haley first meeting. Enjoy! **

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ughh!" Haley James groaned loudly as she leaned over her night table and banged on her alarm clock in order to shut it up. She needed five more minutes before she could start her first day as the new English teacher at Tree Hill High. Unfortunately, after she fell back asleep, her alarm clock never rang again making her extremely late- and Haley James was never late.

Twenty minutes later, her eyes fluttered opened as she turned her head to check the time, and her heart stopped in her chest. She had less than fifteen minutes to get ready for work. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Oh crap! No, no, no!" She jumped out of bed, completely ignoring the fact she usually made it up neatly, and sprinted into the bathroom to plug in her curling iron, and get dressed. Luckily she laid out her outfit the night before, and she practically threw on the black pencil skirt and crisp peach colored blouse that went along with it. As she waited for the iron to warm, she flew into the kitchen, brewed a pot of coffee, and shoved a bagel down her throat. She now had five minutes to curl her hair, put on make up, and then less than eight minutes to get into work. She could do this- or at least she would try.

Haley hated to be late, but she also hates looking like she just rolled out of bed. She couldn't believe she over slept. Damn it.

Finally after curling her hair and dabbing blush on her cheeks, Haley grabbed her coffee, keys, and purse and made her way to her car. She now had six minutes to get to the school.

She bit down nervously on her lip as she climbed Into her car and sped off.

She was only two minutes away from work, when she heard a loud siren blaring from behind her. She checked her rear view mirror and cursed.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me!" She groaned as she slammed her fist against the steering wheel an pulled over to the side of the road.

Nathan shook his head disapprovingly as he pulled his cop car over to the side behind the silver Mazda. He always caught at least one person speeding on their way to work. He walked up to the car and tapped lightly on the window.

Haley's eyes widened and jumped slightly when the cop knocked on her window.

The second her brown eyes met his crystal blue eyes, she felt her stomach tighten and heart stop. He was freaking GORGEOUS. Breathe Haley, just breathe.

She bit harder on her lip as she have him a shy smile and rolled down her window glass.

"Hi officer." She said meekly.

Nathan desperately tried to ignore his dry throat and racing heart as he finally saw the speeder up close. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn't regret stopping her.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" He asked trying to fight back a smirk. He had to remind himself to breathe, and be professional, although he couldn't help if his eyes were deceiving him

Haley's eyes started to water. She felt extremely embarrassed but she knew she was going to be in trouble for being late.

"I- I'm sorry. I woke up late, and I.. I'm sorry. It's my first day of work... And I'm sorry. I'm late. Shit, I'm sorry, you don't care... I don't mean to sell you a sob story- just give me the ticket." she rambled as her cheeks flushed with mortification. _Way to go Hales, make yourself sound like an idiot in front of the hot cop_.

Nathan couldn't help but grin. She was completely adorable.

He glanced down at his clip board and looked behind him, "Go."

"wh-what?" She stuttered nervously.

Nathan chuckled lightly, "I don't usually do this, but if you promise not to speed again, I can let you go."

Haley's eyes widened as a wide smile stretched over her face. "A-are you serious?"

Nathan nodded and gave her a quick smile, but then turned stern again. "Just don't tell anyone, and don't let me catch you speeding. Go, and good luck at your job." He said giving her a discreet smile and turned to walk away while Haley said a thankful prayer and blushed lightly.

Yes, she was officially late, but it was totally worth it.

* * *

"You're blushing." Peyton Sawyer, Haley's friend, and art teacher at Tree Hill High said as she took a seat next to Haley in the Deli at lunch time, which was located right across from the school.

Haley quickly raised her hand to her face to feel the warmth radiating off of them, "No, I'm not." She denied.

Peyton scoffed, "You so are. Something's up. Spill it!"

"It's nothing." Haley dismissed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at her friend and gave her a knowingly smirk.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, so you know how I was late this morning?"

"Yeah." Peyton nodded.

"Well I was speeding, and I got pulled over-" Haley said quietly.

"WHAT?" Peyton exploded.

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Haley begged.

"Sorry, but that doesn't explain why you're blushing..." Peyton replied in a quieter voice.

Haley felt her cheeks redden, "The cop that pulled me over was so cute."

"Oh my gosh! What's his name? Did he ask you out?" Peyton rushed out with a giddy smile.

"Uh no, I mean I only talked to him for a minute, but he let me go without a ticket. He probably felt sorry for my pathetic ass-" Haley said with a humorless smile.

Peyton chuckled, "Or maybe he thought you were hot?" She smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Haley scoffed, "I doubt it."

"So what are you going to do?" Peyton asked with an intrigued look upon her face.

"Nothing. That's why it's stupid for me even thinking about him. I mean really, how pathetic am I? I don't even know the guy! I'm in town for less than a week and I'm already falling for the first guy who's nice to me!" Haley said as she wanted to punch herself in the face. She was never one of those girls who fell for just anyone, yet here she was unable to get him off her mind.

"Maybe you should try speeding again to see if he'll pull you over." Peyton suggested with a mischievous smirk,

Haley laughed loudly, "I doubt he'd eve remem-" She stopped mid-sentence as the Deli door swung open, and she noticed, none other then, the hot police officer she's been thinking about all damn day.

"What?" Peyton asked as she noticed Haley seem to be in a trance and looked over to where her eyes were transfixed, then punched Haley lightly in the arm. "Holy crap! That's him, isn't it? Damn.. he's hot!" She shouted, and Haley turned to face Peyton giving her a death glare.

"Shut up! Oh my god, hide me." She squealed as she hid her face behind her hands.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked as the police officer looked towards her.

"I don't want him to see me." She whispered back, still not being able to look up.

"Relax, he's on line ordering food." Peyton stated to Haley, who slowly lowered her hands. She wished her heart would stop beating so fast. It's not like he'd even notice her...

Nathan chuckled to himself as he watched the cute girl he pulled over this morning, obviously trying to hide from him. He noticed her right away, and he had to admit he was really happy he decided to eat in the deli today. He couldn't get her off his mind all day. It was completely unprofessional, but he just couldn't help it. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

He finally ordered his food, and decided to take the seat right next to her table. Her head was down as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt and listened to her blonde haired friend talk.

Nathan made eye contact with the blonde chick, and smiled politely. He then noticed her playfully nudge the beautiful woman, who looked up and her eyes accidentally stared straight into Nathan's. She tried to divert her eyes, but Nathan smirked.

"Hey speedy." He grinned at her, as her eyes made it back to his face, and she blushed lightly. "I- um..h-hi, officer-" She muttered nervously as she couldn't think of a single word to say.

"It's okay, I'm not going to arrest you." He chuckled and took a bite of his bagel. It was official- she just got cuter.

Haley giggled softly and smiled shyly, "Thanks again for this morning... I feel really bad about it. I hope you don't get in trouble."

He shrugged, and smiled softly, "No, it should be fine. I'm just glad you got to work safely." He added kindly.

Haley smiled as she felt Peyton's eyes on her.

"Thanks." She replied and reluctantly got up from the table. "Well I better go."

"See you around." He smirked, and Haley smiled in return as she practically ran out of the deli with Peyton hot on her heels.

"Okay, he is super cute!" Peyton gushed as they giggled like high school girls, blending in with their surroundings.

"I know!" Haley felt her cheeks increasing In warmth. "I can't believe he remembered me!" She continued to gush as they walked into the school building.

"I told you he would. You should have got his numer or at least his name!" Peyton scolded lightly.

Haley simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's not really that big of a deal. He's probably married to like a model or something." She mumbled.

Peyton chuckled, "I didn't see a ring on his finger."

Haley rolled her eyes, "then he probably has a girlfriend. There's no way he could be single."

"Unless he's a complete jackass..." Peyton treaded.

Haley frowned, "I don't know. It was really nice of him to let me go, but I guess I shouldn't dwell on it. It's not like anything will ever happen." She mused loudly.

"Dude." Clay Evans, Nathan's partner and best friend, shouted as he hit Nathan across the chest causing him to look away from the window and turn to face Clay.

"What?" Nathan groaned.

"What's with you today? You've been spacing out all day." Clay pointed out with a worried look drawn in his blue eyes.

"It's nothing." Nathan muttered as he continued to scribble across his clip board in the passanger seat besides Clay.

"Bull shit." Clay argued. "Is everything okay man?"

"I'm fine." Nathan protested. "It's nothing."

"Alright." Clay drawled out, "So you were late this morning. Where were you?"

Nathan fought back a smile. "I had to pull someone over for speeding."

Clays eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. "Did you fax me the report? I never got it."

"Uh I took care of it. Don't worry." Nathan said inwardly biting his cheek hoping Clay would stop interrogating him. He didn't want to think about her anymore.

"I'm supposed to get a copy of it." Clay stated.

"I didn't write it out." Nathan mumbled lowly enough that Clay almost didn't hear him.

"What the hell? Why not?"

"Because I let her go." Nathan said quickly.

"What? Who?"

"The girl speeding." Nathan said fighting back an eye roll.

"Nate! You can't do that! You never do that. What was she like a teenager crying or something? Please tell me you have a good excuse." Clay reprimanded his coworker.

"She was..." An instant smile stretched over Nathan's face. "I can't explain it. She was just-"

"Just what?" Clay asked irritated.

"Beautiful." Nathan grinned.

Clay almost spat out his coffee that he was swallowed. "What the hell? Are you joking? Please tell me you're kidding or something."

"Forget it. I knew you'd act like an ass." Nathan grumbled.

Clay frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm just confused. You never do that-"

"You let hot girls go all the time!" Nathan accused.

Clay smirked. "Well yeah-"

"I never do that, but she was different. She wasn't trying to flash her beauty to try and get out of the ticket. She actually asked for it when I told her to just go. She just seemed so innocent and perfect so I let her go." Nathan explained with a dopey grin.

"Dude you're an idiot." Clay chuckled.

"What the hell? Why? What did I do?" Nathan panicked.

"You should have given her a ticket so you'd get her name and number." Clay said in an obvious tone.

Nathan groaned and hit his head against the back of the seat. "I know but she had to get to work."

"So you don't know anything about her other than what she looks like?" Clay questioned.

Nathan let out a tired sigh, "basically. Yeah, and now I realized what an idiot I am."

Clay snickered. "Yes you are."

Nathan let out a loud groan and wanted to punch himself in the face. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't know anything about her. All he knew was that he needed to find out more about her.

Three days had past since Haley was pulled over by the blue eyed officer and she still was unable to get his sweet smirk out of her head. He was constantly on her mind, especially wen she was driving. She was almost tempted to speed so he could pull her over again.

She immediately shook her head in order to get him off her mind as she stepped into the gym, hoping a little time on the elliptical may keep her mind focused on something other than him.

Unfortunately, this was her first time using this machine and absolutely had no idea how to use it. She laughed at herself and then decided to try out the bike. After about a half hour of a brutal work out, she decided to try and work out her arms. She stepped over to the bench press and attempted to lift up the metal bar, but it was way too heavy.

"Whoa! Be careful!" She heard a deep voice shout as a person ran up to her and helped to balance her.

She turned around and felt her heart explode as her eyes connected with the familiar blue ones.

"Officer?"

Nathan let out a loud chuckle, "Speedy! I should have known it was you."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"You almost dropped this weight! What are you doing trying to lift it?" He asked with a sly grin.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "As you can tell, I'm new around here."

"Yeah I figured." Nathan laughed.

Haley cocked her jaw slightly and playfully glared at him.

"I- I just mean I probably would have remembered seeing you here before.." Nathan quickly covered himself, in which he was actually being honest. He had never seen her before pulling her over and now it was like he saw her everywhere- not that he was complaining.

"Nice save." Haley giggled as she nervously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and prayed she didn't look like a sweaty animal. She couldn't help her eyes that wondered over his delicious muscular body- he was wearing a sleeveless nike tank top paired with matching Nike black shorts. Damn he looked good.

"Hey, you should be lucky I saved you. That weight could have killed you." Nathan mocked a stern tone causing Haley to chuckle lightly.

"I suppose you're right. Thank you, officer." She gave him a wide smile, and he felt his knees go weak.

Nathan smirked, "Just doing my job. You know, saving people's lives everyday."

"Dude, if you're trying to flirt with her, you totally suck!" Haley heard another guy's voice come up behind her as he lightly punched the raven haired man in the arm, as Nathan glared at his so called best friend.

"Shut up, Clay. I'm going to kill you." Nathan whispered as he elbowed Clay roughly in his side.

"So are you going to introduce me?" Clay smirked as he looked over at the girl Nathan was flirting with who was blushing lightly while looking down at her feet.

"Uhh.." Nathan stuttered. Crap. He didn't even know her name. Idiot.

"I'm Haley James." She took the initiative and smiled as she reached across and politely shook the sandy blonde haired man's hand.

"Clay Evans. This idiot's partner." He smirked and pointed to Nathan.

"Partner?" Haley's eyes widened. He wasn't gay, was he? Oh shit.

Clay realized the double meaning and laughed loudly as Nathan silently prayed the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"I'm not.. I mean..we aren't.." Nathan stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, he's my partner in the police academy." Clay spoke up as he laughed at Nathan.

"Oh." Haley giggled as her face turned a deep shade of red. "I knew that." Idiot.

"So Nate, is this the girl you've been talking about for the past three days?" Clay asked followed by a mischievous grin.

Nathan's jaw clenched tightly. "You know what Clay, I think it's time to go." He grit through his teeth sharply. "See you around Speedy. Be careful." He said slowly as he grabbed Clay who waved at Haley, and walked away quickly, leaving her confused and a bit disappointed she didn't get to talk to him more.

"I'm going to kill you Clay!" Nathan shouted once they were inside the locker rooms.

Clay laughed loudly, "Dude, if anything I just helped you out. When I got there you looked like a tool."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Shut up! Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot!"

"At least she knows the truth." Clay chuckled.

"That was my one chance to finally talk to her and you blew it! Thanks a lot." Nathan muttered sarcastically as he slammed his locker door closed in a fit of rage.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Trust me." Clay advised with a soft smile as he patted Nathan's shoulder and made their way out of the gym.

* * *

A week had passed since their encounter in the gym. As each day passed, Haley was slowly giving up. She didn't have a chance with him. She hardly knew him. They had three small encounters. That was it. She was loosing faith. She sighed deeply as she rolled her shopping cart down the ice cream aisle. She was going to need a lot of it. Haley almost laughed at her pathetic self. It's not like they dated- so why was she so upset?

She craved to look into his crystal blue eyes and watch as his sexy smirk lit over his face.

Get a grip, Haley. Let's face it, you're never going to see him again...

Sighing tiredly again, the twenty four year old landed in the liquor aisle and decided she was in desperate need of alcohol- unfortunately her favorite brand was on the top shelf, and she was too short to reach.

"Dammit!" She cursed out loud as she stood on her tip toes desperately grasping at the bottle. "Ugh!" She sighed frustratedly, "Stupid short gene-"

All of a sudden, she let out a tiny gasp as she felt a large body brush up behind her and with ease reach the bottle she wanted as she turned around and met face to face with Nathan.

"Officer-" She gasped nervously as he handed her the bottle of wine.

"Pinot Grigio? I can't say I'm much of a wine drinker, but good choice." He said with his signature smirk.

Haley blushed deeply, "Uh, thank you. You're always saving me-"

"I told you. That's my job." He smirked.

"Well I feel like I have my own personal body guard or something." She giggled as her face flushed crimson red. "Either that or you're stalking me." She grinned.

Nathan felt a sudden urge of panic flush through his veins, "I guess it's just fate." He decided to downplay it. Two could play this game. "You know, if I believed in that kind of stuff."

Haley suddenly felt extremely bold in her next move. It could either go extremely wrong, or right. She left it up to fate to decide.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you the next time fate brings us together." She winked, and with that, walked away feeling incredibly nervous.

She prayed fate worked in her favor as fast as possible.

* * *

Screw fate.

It's been ten damn days and no sign of Nathan.

She really wished she didn't go through with her plan, because as of right now, things weren't looking so up.

Apparently she didn't belong with him.

"Come on Hales, you have to go to Tric!" Peyton begged.

"I don't want to." Haley pouted.

"It's time to move on and meet hot guys!" She encouraged with a loud clap.

"Ugh. I'm so done with guys." Haley sighed.

"No, get dressed, we're getting drunk and you're meeting someone to get your mind off of him. Now go!" Peyton shouted playfully as Haley rolled her eyes and dragged herself to her room and got ready unwillingly.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Nathan asked monotonously as he slumped against the bar and took a long swig of beer.

"To get your mind off of the speeder chick and meet someone else. There's no reason in wasting your time." Clay advised as he smirked at a group of blonde chicks walking his way.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I don't know man, there's just something about her..."

"Didn't she say something about fate or whatever? Just accept it. I guess you're not meant to be. Sorry man."

* * *

Haley walked into Tric alongside Peyton and walked straight to the bar. She needed a little liquid courage in her system... maybe then she'd get her mind off the blue eyed police officer.

"Hey, let me buy you a drink sexy." She heard a deep voice mutter as she felt large hand wrap around her waist.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" She shouted as she turned around to face a bald headed, obviously drunk, man.

The man smirked, and Haley felt queasy. He let his hand drift south near her back side and she wanted to slap him.

"Come on, sweet thing, let me buy you a drink." He requested low in her ear.

"No thanks!" Haley shot back as she flinched when his grasp got tighter.

"I said I'm buying you a drink-"

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Haley heard someone shout, and she instantly felt relief wash through her veins.

The bald man turned around and rolled his eyes, "What's it to you? I'm buying her a drink. Back off."

"She said she didn't want a drink, now back the hell off before I beat the crap out of you."

"Oh yeah?' The bald man spat as he released Haley and clenched his fist, "I'm not afraid of you."

Nathan smirked as he pulled out his leather wallet and flashed his silver badge. The guy's eyes widened as realization kicked in. "Shit, sorry man. It won't happen again."

"Good." Nathan breathed as his eyes glared icily across into his black eyes, and he retreated away from the bar, leaving Haley with a stunned expression across her face.

"Officer-" She said barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" He asked immediately as he looked down at her wrists. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no. You saved me, again." She smiled widely. "Thank you."

Nathan mirrored her smile. "I promise I'm not stalking you, I just happened to hear someone shout get off of me, and I guess my instincts kicked in. I didn't even know it was you, but I'm glad it was. I haven't seen you in a while."

Haley felt her her heart thump wildly though her shirt. "Yeah...I guess fate only brings us together when I'm in distress, but I'm happy to see you." She said with a short laugh.

"Well I'm glad to help." Nathan said with a truthful smile. "I'm glad to see you, too. You look beautiful."

Haley's cheeks reddened. "Thank you. You do too. I mean, you don't look beautiful, but you look good-" She said tripping over her words, only deepening the permanent blush on her cheeks.

Nathan chuckled, "Thanks speedy."

"So can I buy you a drink, Officer?" Haley asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" Nathan asked with a quick laugh.

"Yeah well I figured I owe you considering how you're always saving me." Haley explained.

Nathan smiled, "How about I buy us drinks and you save me a dance?"

"That sounds perfect." Haley flirted as he bit softly on her lip.

Nathan smirked confidently, "Alright good, but I'm warning you, I'm not a very good dancer."

"That's okay! It'll be fun, I'll show you." She winked.

Nathan smiled, "You still like Pinot Grigio?"

Haley's eyes widened, "You remember?"

Nathan nodded, "Of course. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I-" Haley started but was cut off when Nathan ran his hand through his raven black hair.

"I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a total creep. I don't even know if you have a boyfriend and here I am hitting on you. I swear I'm not trying to be a creep, I just think you're pretty and I want to get to know you better-"

Haley giggled girlishly as she placed a hand on his bicep, "It's okay, I'm not dating anyone. In fact, I've been thinking a lot about you too."

A wide smile spread over Nathan's face. "Really?"

"Yes." She nodded in confirmation. "Although, it's crazy because I hardly know anything about you-"

"Yeah, I don't think we've ever formally been introduced. We just keep running into each other-" Nathan chuckled.

"Well we can start over. I don't want to be known as a convict in your eyes-" Haley giggled.

Nathan let out a loud chuckle as he ordered them their drinks, "Well it's a good thing I'm off tonight, speedy." He winked.

"It's Haley James." Haley said sweetly as she held out her palm which Nathan graciously accepted.

"Nathan Scott." He smirked.

"It's nice to finally meet you.. for real." She blushed.

"Yeah, I was hoping I'd seen you again. That fate thing was kind of getting me worried." Nathan laughed.

Haley smiled softly, "I thought you didn't believe in fate?"

"I do now."

* * *

Hours had passed since Nathan and Haley sat at the bar becoming acquainted with one another as they drank their beverages, and now they were laughing wildly on the dance floor.

"I told you I can't dance." Nathan chuckled as he once again stepped on Haley's feet.

Haley laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay, you're getting there."

Nathan smiled nervously, "So do you think I can see you again?"

"I don't know." Haley said fighting a smile, "We'll have to see what fate has in store for us."

Nathan playfully glared at her, "I think it's time I take fate in my own hands. I don't know how much longer I can go with out seeing you again."

Haley smiled blissfully as she felt her heart beat out of control. "Neither can I."

Unfortunately, before they were able to exchange numbers, Clay came up to Nathan and shook him. "Dude we gotta go!"

"What why?" Nathan asked with wide eyes.

"Because I'm about to-" before Clay could finish, he threw up all over Nathan, and Haley placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" She asked.

Nathan blushed embarrassingly, 'Uh yeah, I'm just gonna go get cleaned up. I;ll be right back." He said and rushed away releasing himself from extreme mortification. Haley felt bad for him, so she decided to wait for him in the lobby, unfortunately Peyton had other plans.

"Hey! We have to go-"

"What? Now?" Haley asked nervously.

"Yeah! This guy is totally trying to take me home with him. I have to leave now!" Peyton begged desperately.

Haley bit down on her lip as she glanced over her shoulder for any signs of Nathan. She couldn't help the sadness that flooded over her. She didn't want to leave, but she knew it was a crisis.

"Okay, let's go." Haley said finally as she walked out of Tric with Peyton besides her.

If fate wanted her and Nathan together, she knew they'd meet again soon.

* * *

"Clay! Have you seen Haley?" Nathan asked as he emerged from the men's bathroom, finally clean from vomit. Ew.

"Who?" Clay asked dizzily.

"The beautiful girl I was with."

"Oh, yeah, she left with her curly haired friend. Sorry man." Clay said as he grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from passing out.

Nathan sighed sadly. I guess it was too good to be true. Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe he was a horrible dancer. Maybe he creeped her out. Maybe she got grossed out and left.

Nathan frowned and he threw his head back and ran his hands over his face. He finally met someone he genuinely liked, and something just had to go wrong.

* * *

Three days had passed since their night at Tric. Nathan wanted to find Haley but guessed it would probably be better if he stayed his distance. After all, she did leave.

Haley tried everything to try and find him, but figured fate would eventually determine... well their fate.

She couldn't help but think of him as she drove- this time not speeding- down Grace street, and watched as a police car trailed behind her. She wondered if it was him in the car, but there was no way she would be pulled over considering she was driving UNDER the speed limit.

her eye brows furrowed across her face as she saw the lights flash, and the cop car started to tail gate her. Maybe she did do something wrong? Aw, shit. Haley pulled over and let out a deep sigh. She probably wouldn't be lucky this time to get Nathan, but instead a big fat old and scary police officer. Luckily she was wrong.

Nathan tapped lightly on her window and smiled. He saw her in her car and couldn't help but pull her over. He didn't want to keep wondering- so instead he took fate in his hands and wanted to know why she ditched him. Once she told him, he'd be able to breathe again.

"Nathan?' Haley's eyes widened as she rolled down the window and met the blue eyed officer.

"Hey speedy." He grinned.

Haley's eyes widened, "I wasn't-"

"I know. I just wanted to know why you ditched me the other night. I had no way of contacting you-"

Haley felt her heart start to tingle. "I'm so sorry! I tried waiting for you but my friend had to leave-"

"Alright, good. So Clay didn't gross you out?" He asked with a laugh.

"No, are you okay though?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm okay now." He smiled, and scribbled something down on his ticket pad.

Haley bit down nervously on her lip, "Umm, okay, but did I do anything wrong?"

Nathan turned stern, "Yes, actually you did." He answered as he handed her a ticket.

"Wh-?" She started nervously.

"You stole my heart, and now your punishment is a date with me this Saturday." Nathan smirked, and Haley couldn't help but giggle as she leaned over through the rolled down window, grabbed onto his uniform collar and placed a short kiss on his lips.

"And now I can arrest you for assaulting me." Nathan chuckled as Haley blushed involuntarily.

"Kidding." He grinned.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and scribbled her name and number on the back of the ticket as she handed him back the ticket. "I'll see you Saturday, officer." She added with a quick wink.

Nathan felt a smile stretch over his face, "I can't wait speedy."

* * *

**The end! Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
